Once, Within Trembling Worlds
by Kkornelia
Summary: GS phrase41. He was a Coordinator and she was a Natural; their kinds were at war. This alone obviously should be reason enough... He hoped... for both of them...


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Warning:** Contains Lemon. **Genre:** Romance/Drama (not really... more like lust and lost?)

**A/N:** I really don't write M(so this may suck literally.) but I... couldn't help myself. I've been wanting to try and write one for awhile and this idea came to me one night when I couldn't sleep so I just had to write it down. Well... there's a first for everything. Please R&R (stating "why you like this or don't like this" would be greatly appreciated).

I apologize for bad grammar.

" " for speech  
><em>Italic for flash backs, thoughts, and opinions.<em>

**Once, Within Trembling Worlds**

* * *

><p>Farfetched, too good to be true, completely over the top, and ridiculously impractical. The situation he was in right now, Yzak believed, seemed like something pulled-out from Dearka's long assortment of low budget porn, not that he found himself complaining though.<p>

To be more precise, Yzak Joule wasn't exactly sure how events arrayed the way it did. All he could remember was— one moment he was dutifully escorting Flay Allster, ZAFT's current prisoner, back to her quarters; an order from the top of course. The next moment, they were going at each others' throats just because her sole presence there annoys the hell out of him. Then much later, he had her pinned against the wall, catching the girl with a startling suddenness. That's when they had that first unforeseen kiss.

When he heard rapid footsteps coming from the next corridor— _shame, guilt, precaution, lust?_ He immediately wanted to hide somewhere. The rest of the details were lost on him as he had reflexively ushered the two of them into her room and pulled her abruptly into his arms. And Flay's soft cry of startled surprise was quickly muffled when he kissed her again.

_Damn it all._ He didn't understand how it was even possible for a mere Natural to have a mouth so starling hot, so tender, and so erotic, but he explored her as if he couldn't get enough, trying to relieve a hunger that would never be satisfied. Flay trembled in surprise, meeting his aggression with one of surrender that inflamed him. Only then did he set his hands moving, deliberately tracing those voluptuous curves of hers. Her breasts filled his hands—and more.

Nothing in his life had prepared him for this. All his mother's lessons of proper courtship and marriage burned to cinders, replaced by the solid reality of her body soft against his, filling him aching with his intense awareness of her.

He raked his hand down her back, nearly tearing the fabric of her green uniform. He couldn't help molding himself to her. Craving more, he parted her legs with the hard intrusion of his thigh.

His lips broke from hers, and he gasped harshly against her ear. Taking a fistful of her long hair, he pushed it aside and pressed his lips against her throat. He found a sensitive place on the side of her neck, kissing, gently biting until the whimpering pleasure of her voice slid under his skin and vibrated through his bones.

_He wanted her._

Her scent filled his head, claiming his senses. He wanted to reach for her, bear her to the twin-sized bed and take her right there. He ached to know what it would be like to be deep inside her. He longed to feel her shiver with release. It was insane; impossible that he could be so obsessed with a Natural girl when he felt absolutely nothing for his Mother's list of marriageable candidates consisted of some of the most desirable women in PLANTs, but fuck _he wanted her!_

_Enough of this damned nonsense!_

"Hey," He breathed against her parted lips, his arms wrapped around her. "I'm telling you now. This won't mean a thing. And if you dare tell anyone—"

Flay curled her fingers against his chest, gripping his front with unmistakable urgency. Her answer came back trembling but quickly his head whirled. "I understand."

Yzak didn't wait for any further encouragement. Drawing his hands from Flay's face, he took her sweet mouth with his, delving deeply with his tongue, and the pleasure of it drove him wild. He kissed her endlessly, sucking, stroking, devouring, while he stroked his hand down the length of her, reveling in the curve of her lush breasts, rounded hips, soft bottom, and delightfully firm thighs, as well as the length of her long, slender legs. The feel of her made him dizzy. He dragged her to the bed and tossed her on top of the mattress, and made a quick work of getting rid of his jacket and rest of his clothes until most of them were gone.

He crawled on top of her, his weight held her immobile; he had no intention of doing the gentlemanly thing by easing back. He tore off her jacket instantly, then her bra, then... A mist of sweat had broken out on his forehead. His growing desperation made it impossible to dispose entirely of her other annoying fastenings.

Finally he settled for pushing the filmy skirts up to her waist, moved between her soft thighs, fitted himself to her, and trusted himself inside with no preliminaries, lunging, sliding, until he was deeply encased in her silken heat. Flay caught her breath at the feel of him driving deep inside her, establishing a demanding, pounding rhythm that resonated throughout his being.

"Fuck," Yzak broke off. _Flay Allster infuriated him to no end._

After months and months of drowning in the demands of war, he never thought he could feel this drunk, vibrantly alive, stimulated beyond bearing again. She was the last woman he wanted to see himself sharing a bed with. He didn't want to admit it, but surprising Yzak himself, for someone so far beneath him, she felt more amazing than he had imagined.

The pleasure kindled and rose.

Flay eyes' closed.

"Oh, my God—" she hauled in a desperate breath. "This feels so g—"

_Damn right it should! _And people should expect nothing less! Yzak smirked with a sense of triumphant_._

"No, … I can't look..."

_' the hell was that supposed to mean?_

Locked in the twisting tangle of their bodies, Yzak released a groan from between his clenched teeth; his eyes glinted darkly as he surveyed how Flay had covered her face with her palms up from his view.

"Hey, don't you dare think of another guy while we're having sex!" He demanded, and then took the initiative by binding her wrists, forcing them above her head with his large hand. Then, "Hey, open your eyes!" No change. "I said open your eyes and look at me, dammit!"

Reluctantly, Flay did as she was told.

Bracing his arms, Yzak stared at Flay's eyes wide in her flushed face. Deliberately, holding her gaze, he threw her a satisfied smirk. "Good. Now don't you dare close them this time."

And like a calculated plan, he began to push without restraint, taking her again in primitive, impatient drives. Flay's reaction was immediate. She cried out softly and jerked backward in bed, silently arching herself against him. And like he had wanted- she looked up dizzily at him. Her breathing was rough and unsteady. Her form in the shadow, the outline of her face framed by shafts of moonlight coming in from the window. And then her eyes... Her eyes were a color he had never seen before, except perhaps in dreams… bright, gray with a hint of blue, filled with warm sensual surrender that stunned him.

"Wow, so beautiful," he thought, his voice dazed and wondering. _More beautiful than he had imagined._

Flay's eyes seemed to have grown with surprise.

Yzak followed her movement, quickly coming to terms with what had just escaped from his lips.

It occurred to Yzak suddenly that forcing Flay to look at him could have been a big mistake. That expression she had given him was not something he intended to allow himself because some unknown emotion surfaced in him, something like possessiveness, or excitement… or even tenderness. He did not pause to consider the puzzle.

"Yzak, …"

"It's nothing."

He lifted Flay to him, positioned her so she was sitting on his waist, her knees bent at his sides, just about all of her within reach of his hands.

Flay clutched at him. She was breathing more quickly now. He felt her tighten around him and fastened his grip firm and strong into the softness of her bottom, his hold laden with possessiveness, his eyes no less so.

The delicate crescents of her nails pressed into his back and he shuddered and pumped harder, until the eruption of sensation caught up with him at last.

His brow creased as if in pain, his features veiled in sweat.

For a moment the release seemed too intense to bear, white-hot and consuming as it blazed through his body. Just as his climax began to ease, he felt Flay's inner muscles tighten around him in a long, exquisite ripple. He took her cry into his mouth and held himself as far inside her as possible, holding her close until the last tremor had faded.

…

A minute passed or was it two or more?

Uncharacteristic of him, but it was only then he sensed Flay studying him, looking at him in wonder, as if she were learning things she needed to know. Smiling softly, she touched his cheek with her gentle fingertips. For a while, it seemed that she wanted to tell him something, and then gave up when she leaned forward and kissed him instead, recapturing the heat of her mouth with his.

"Flay…" He groaned with welcoming pleasure, and then up and about for another round, he eased back deeply inside her as if he could somehow become a part of her. And for that moment out of time, he was.

00000

The passengers proceeded into the shuttle, a long narrow-body class aircraft with beige-paneled aisle and dark seats, aligned in fourteen places. With perfect discipline, Yzak allowed the two green-coat officers before them to bustle into what ever seat was left available first without interruptions. Next went the Commander.

"You haven't been home for quite sometime now, Yzak. Pay a visit to your family; let them know you are okay." The Commander began, tucking his briefcase into one of the overhead compartments.

Watching his senior, with respect, "Yes sir. Thank you very much." He replied before turning his attention to Flay, ZAFT's still prisoner, who was adding traffic by just standing there on the aisle _lollygagging_ when she obviously should be finding a chair as well.

"Sit down already." He told her in his annoyance causing the girl to jump once, half look at him, and then rush to the empty space next to Commander Le Creuset as of panic.

_Hmph._ Experiencing a rare stab of jealousy, Yzak went for the closest available spot on the opposing lane, unable to take his eyes of her just yet. _Figures Flay would sit next to the Commander. All she ever does was cling to him after all._ Yzak rolled his eyes. _Pathetic._

He tapped his fingers on the armrest, signaling his impatience for the shuttle to move. Then before long while sneaking a brief look at Flay again. To be perfectly honest with himself, even having seen her several times, he never really noticed that Flay was as pretty as a picture before. Red hair in a bright flaming shade and pulled back to frame her oval face with fashionable layers that suited her perfectly. A pert little nose, rose-colored cheeks, a soft chin, and the most luscious lips he'd ever seen. And unfathomable blue gray eyes, surrounded by thick black lashes, the kind of eyes men could get happily lost in.

If that wasn't enough, she also had an eye-catching figure men could drool over. Plump breasts, a trim waist, gently rounded hips, and she wasn't too tall, not much more than a half foot shorter than he, which was rather ideal to his way of thinking.

Consecutively sneaking a glimpse of Flay, eventually, he saw the Commander whisper something to her causing something inside of him to twist uncomfortably.

_What's he telling her? Why was she suddenly so calm around him? Did she just rat on him? Wait, more importantly, where does the Commander plan to take her after this?_

Yzak looked from Rau Le Creuset to Flay Allster. Senseless ideas occurred to him...

Maybe if he asked determinedly enough, the Commander would agree to put Flay under his charge during the leave. He could show Flay around Martius, take her to dinner, and ask her questions about her— about practically everything. How can he explain it? He had never once considered the prospect of women or dating one until Flay.

_But what purpose would that serve?_

He occupied a different world from hers. At home, he's the dutiful son, head of the Defense Committee Ezalia Joule's pride and joy. In war, he's a soldier, and not just some low-rank foot soldier, but ZAFT Red Coat, Special Forces. There were certain policies in ZAFT and in PLANTs. And he's expected to set an example for both. The council wouldn't approve of his relationship with Flay. His mother wouldn't approve. There was no possibility of a future for them.

_Damnit! _Yzak gritted his teeth as his unmerciful brain kicked back in. He gripped on the armrest of his seat so tight he could crush it if he willed to. _Just damnit!_

' The hell was he suddenly thinking about girls, relationship, bullshit and more bullshit, especially for a Natural during war? What's this damned feeling of disappointment, guilt and confusion?

_Triple damn! This was wrong! Everything about this was wrong!_

_Tomorrow he would be back in Martius City with his mother. And he would— should carry on with the rest of his life, just as he was expected of. Stop thinking about that girl!_

At some point, Yzak's gaze drifted to Flay once more, but this time he was surprised to find her subtly glancing back at him, looking at him in hesitation as if wondering_— _if she had imagined last night because in the light of day it seemed impossible that he had slept with her, touched her, known her in the most intimate way possible. He scowled at this.

"What are you looking at, Natural!" He barked at her decisively causing the girl to jolt and quickly turn away from him in doubt…. or with fear as a response. Whichever. Whatever!

_God dammit. Stop looking at her! _

Crossing his arms, Yzak decisively took this as an opportunity for him to face away too, trying to convince himself that he was utterly guiltless… that her condition didn't matter to him…. that someone of his caliber's way beyond her reach anyway.

_It had to be done after all. Someone had to put an end to whatever the devil was going on between the two of them. _He had made himself quite clear last night, but since she didn't seem to understand, she deserved what she got. _He didn't like her!_

It had been a mistake to kiss Flay, even if it had been an impulsive attempt to make her back down from her threat of causing a public scene. The mistake had been a serious one for him, because he would rather not have found out how perfectly her body fit to his. And he could definitely have done without discovering that the taste of her was like ambrosia, her hair like spun silk, her skin warm delicate. And to know the feel of those magnificent breasts crushed against him… It had been an even worse mistake not to explore those breasts thoroughly when he'd had the chance, because now he dreamed of fondling them. He dreamed of hearing her moan with pleasure beneath him again.

But he had no business dreaming of her at all.

Festering on emotions other than hate for a Natural girl was plain and simple deemed unacceptable.

He was a _proud_ Coordinator and she's a _we_—... she was_ a_ Natural. Their kinds were at war. This alone obviously should be reason enough for him... He hoped... for both of them...

****End. **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: ****Okay, since I hadn't had the chance to indicate this in the short, I wanted to mention it here. If Flay had a POV— right before she leaned up and kissed Yzak, she thought/wanted to say: she found his '_love-making'_ facial expression cute. lol (okay, I'll disappear now.)


End file.
